The invention relates to an aquarium filtration system intake tube cover. More particularly, the invention relates to a net cover which extends over an aquarium intake tube, and prevents tiny living creatures from being inadvertently sucked into the filtration system intake tube.
Modern aquarium filtration systems do much to help keep their aquatic occupants alive. The systems effectively filter out contaminants, ammonia waste, nitrates, and nitrites through a combination of mechanical, chemical, and biological filtration techniques. Much can be done with current aquarium technology to duplicate ideal conditions for the survival of all types of aquatic life.
However, when an aquarium hobbyist decides to breed their pets, many problems are encountered, and the biggest is perhaps the otherwise life-saving filtration system. In addition to the possibility that the newborn babies will be devoured by adult fish, the greater possibility exists that they will be quickly sucked into the filtration system through one its intake tubes.
A variety of different filtration constructions attempt to eliminate this problems. They are fairly complicated configurations, such as siphoned-overflow baskets which intake water for the filter is skimmed from the top surface. However, they also each have their limitations. For example, the siphoned-overflow configuration will not function properly if the water level were to drop below the top of the basket.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.